The present invention relates to a microwave oven and, more particularly, to a cooling system for cooling some electrical parts operable for a microwave oven.
Recently, a semiconductor chip has been incorporated within a heating appliance such as a microwave oven. The semiconductor chip is adapted to control the heating appliance as shown in T. Kawabata et al, Ser. No. 792,222, "Microwave Oven with a Programmable Digital Control Circuit" filed on Apr. 29, 1977. The semiconductor chip has a tendency to be easily damaged by heat evolved within the housing of the heating appliance. When heat adversely affects to the semiconductor chip the heating appliance will become mismanaged.